


can't keep away from you

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Geralt is a mess, Humor, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, also ciri kind of helps him out, as in he cant ask jaskier out, ciri and yennefer laugh at him, hairdresser au, hairdresser jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “How much is it?”“Hmmm,” Jaskier looks pensive as he looks at Geralt, “Nevermind that. I think getting to touch your hair is payment enough.” he says, and when he sees that Geralt is ready to protest he adds, winking, “But if you decide to come around next time, I’ll let you pay.”He still wants to insist on paying, but Jaskier is smiling at him, and his brain isn’t really functioning properly at the moment, so he just nods and leaves.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 279





	can't keep away from you

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt on tumblr and tried my best: where person a (jaskier)is a hairdresser and person b (Geralt)keeps going to cut hair shorter because a is so attractive and b has a crush and can’t ask a out so just keeps going back and getting shorter haircuts until a jokes they won’t see them for awhile as there isn’t anything to cut and then a asks b out. So geraskier and Yennefer and ciri laugh at Geralts idiocy
> 
> idk if its any good though. enjoy it anyway~~

Geralt’s hair is getting unruly, and far too long - not that he cares that much, but Yennefer and Ciri keep pushing him to trim it. _The split ends_ , they screech at him, so when he storms off tired of them, and comes across _Jaskier_ , the first random hair salon he sees. He enters it. Almost immediately regretting it; it’s beautiful and small, but a little too classy and bright for him - probably costs a fortune too.

He’s turning back around to leave, when a man speaks up, “Hello. Are you here for a haircut? I absolutely adore your hair.”

The man sounds honest and excited as he looks at Geralt, and before he even realizes he’s walking towards him, words stumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them, “Yes. Just a trim.”

 _Fuck_.

Can’t believe he’s gotten taken by a pretty face, with the voice of an angel. But might as well have something beautiful to look at as his hair is cut. It’s fine.

“Of course. I wouldn’t really want to cut much more to be honest, I love how long it is.” the man smiles at him, and he’s a goner honestly. Of course all that comes in answer is a grunt, but the man remains nonplussed, and sets to prepare everything to wash his hair and then trim it.

The water is nice and warm, and his hands are absolutely divine as he massages his scalp - Geralt might almost fall asleep, if he lets himself, but the man is talking and he finds himself wanting to hear him. The topics changing from one to another, without stopping, “Tell me if the water gets too cold or too hot. Also, I know I’ve said it before, but your hair truly is amazing, so soft and silky. I don’t get a lot of customers with such nice hair to be honest. And I don’t know why you chose this hair salon, but I’m glad you did. Hope I’m not bothering you with all my chattering, some people find me tiresome. Oh, by the way I’m Jaskier, if you ever choose to come back feel free to call for me.”

 _Jaskier_ , it’s a pretty name, he likes it.

Wait.

“Jaskier like the hair salon?”

“You noticed that huh? Yes. It’s my little slice of heaven. People think it’s a little narcissistic calling it after myself, but I think that’s bollocks.”

“ _Hm._ ”

Jaskier seems to laugh at that, but doesn’t say anything. Finishes washing his hair, the haircut being even quicker, Jaskier still talks here and there, and Geralt gives his minimalistic answers. All in all, a very nice experience. He’s still dreading the price though, maybe he should have asked before but he got distracted by Jaskier.

“How much is it?”

“Hmmm,” Jaskier looks pensive as he looks at Geralt, “Nevermind that. I think getting to touch your hair is payment enough.” he says, and when he sees that Geralt is ready to protest he adds, winking, “But if you decide to come around next time, I’ll let you pay.”

He still wants to insist on paying, but Jaskier is smiling at him, and his brain isn’t really functioning properly at the moment, so he just nods and leaves.

It’s only when he gets home, that he realizes he didn’t even introduce himself. _Idiot._ It’s not like he can go back, just to say _Hey, I’m Geralt. I forgot to say it._ No, that’d be dumb. And he just trimmed his hair, so there’s no reason to go there again.

Except, a few days pass, and he still really wants to see Jaskier again. Yennefer is still mocking him for it, because of course she is - she basically forced the whole story out of him and then laughed in his face. While Ciri thinks it was adorable, and keeps encouraging him to go and ask him on a date.

And yes, it gets to a point where he can’t keep away from Jaskier any longer. It’s fine, he just needs to go in and ask for his number, and to maybe ask him on a date.

Oh, and give him his name too. 

Maybe should do that first really.

_Hm._

Things do not go according to plan at all. He goes in the hair salon, ready to enact his very simple plan, and instead comes out with his hair a little shorter. Having blurted out his name the moment he saw Jaskier - _and he smiled delighted at it_ \- and that was basically it. Jaskier talked a bit, “I don’t really want to cut your hair much more, but I know you’ll look good regardless. Geralt panicked, and said yes, and hm and not much more.

He failed.

Horribly.

Yennefer laughs even more at that, and pats his head as if he’s the dumbest man to ever live. And even Ciri, the little traitor, kind of laughs as he tells them what happened. He’s ruined everything, and he can never go back.

He goes back.

Geralt doesn’t even let a week pass before he’s back in the hair salon.

It’s ridiculous. _He’s_ ridiculous. Just making a fool of himself, but he needs to see Jaskier.

“Oh, back to get your hair cut again? My skills really must be out of this world. Did you get addicted to it?” Jaskier jokes, “Or maybe you just missed me.”

Geralt almost trips over his own feet at that, and tries to change the subject, “No. My daughter told me to cut it even shorter.”

Why not just tell the truth? Because he’s a flustered idiot.

“You have a daughter? Wow, and you do what she wants. _That’s adorable_. But are you married?” Jaskier takes Geralt’s jacket off, and sits him down to get his hair washed.

Jaskier’s asking if he’s married, so he’s probably interested. Right? No, probably not. He’s a hairdresser, they make conversation. It’s a normal question to ask. Why would he be interested?

“Geralt?”

“Hm? No. Her parents died when she was a baby, and then her grandparents also died, and since I was her godfather, I ended up getting custody. I still think of her as mine. My roommate is kind of like her mother as well.”

Jaskier is silent for a moment, shampooing his hair, “What’s her name?”

“Cirilla. We call her Ciri for short.”

“ _Ciri_?” 

“Yes, please don’t laugh.”

“I’d never.”

When he leaves this time, he feels lighter, even though he still hasn’t asked him out, or even for his number. And no, he doesn’t feel lighter because he has less hair. Well, maybe that too.

There’s a problem.

He’s going to the hair salon almost every week, and he’s running out of hair to cut, and out of money. Even though the place is very affordable (he was wrong in his assumptions), going there so much is...not a good idea.

“Ciri, you should get a haircut.” he says, as they’re watching Netflix.

“ _No._ ”

“Please?”

“Fine, but I’m only doing this once. And because I want to meet Jaskier.”

Turns out she loves Jaskier, and Jaskier loves her, they’re talking a mile per minute, as Geralt stands awkwardly watching them. It makes for an amazing picture, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen something so lovely.

“Can I have your number? I really want to talk to you more.” Ciri asks smiling, as Geralt pays.

“Of course you can. There’s nothing I’d love more.”

So, they exchange numbers, all the while Geralt is just gaping at Ciri’s audacity. Jaskier seems to notice him, and laughs. He whispers loud enough so Geralt can hear it (probably on purpose), “Ciri, give me your father’s number too please. And feel free to give him mine.”

He’s still processing everything, when he feels Ciri push him out of the salon. He doesn’t even say goodbye. But at least now he has Jaskier’s number? Because his own daughter has more game than he has. Pathetic, really.

They exchange messages, and it’s great. Geralt has a lot of fun, enjoys talking to him. And it is a little easier texting than talking, always has been. But it just exacerbates the need he has to see Jaskier, to be with him. And as much as he’d love to ask him on a date by text, that’d be...bad, or so Yennefer tells him. And Ciri. 

_Woe him in person_ , they say. As if he hasn’t been trying all this time.

His hair is already short now, even though Jaskier has always told him he loves his long hair, he still cut it - it’s his job after all. So, what now? 

“Just shave one side of your head. I think it would suit you pretty well. And by what Ciri tells me, Jaskier would probably think it looks hot on you.” Yennefer says, as she drinks her glass of wine. Ciri’s staying at a friend’s, so they’re free to say anything.

“Jaskier is just nice.”

“Jaskier wants to fuck you. I don’t think he’s that nice to everyone.”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re insufferable. Go in, and ask him out. Simple as that. If not, I’ll go and fuck him myself, just to spite you.”

“You wouldn’t.” Geralt glared at her, unsure.

“I would. And I will.”

She probably wouldn’t; she acts tough and mean, but she does care about people, and she wouldn’t hurt him like that on purpose. But the idea of that maybe happening makes him feel like he needs to do something about it. _Tomorrow_. They end up getting sloshed, and falling asleep on the couch.

Geralt does get the left side of his head shaved. Just to give him the last push he needs to finally ask Jaskier out. But Jaskier ends up speaking first, “Wow, I knew you’d look good with any haircut, but this suits you far better than it should.”

“Hm. Thanks.” he’s never been good at receiving compliments.

“And I refuse to cut your hair anymore than this, truly. it’d be a shame. But I really, really, really don’t want to stop seeing you, so...would you like to go out for a coffee? One of these days?”

Oh.

_Oh._

After all this, Jaskier is the one to ask him out? Just to be sure though, “On a date?”

“Yes, on a date, you silly man. If you’re ok with it, of course.”

“Hm. Yes. Please.” the please sounds desperate, and wholly unnecessary, but he says it anyway. 

“ _Good_.”

When Yennefer and Ciri learn about how things transpired between them, well- let’s just say he isn’t talking to them at the moment. But also he has a date with Jaskier, so he doesn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
